


Weekend in Hell's Kitchen

by Open_Fire



Series: Idiots in Costumes [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Matt Murdock, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Identity Reveal, Matt adopts Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Fire/pseuds/Open_Fire
Summary: Peter's been living with Matt for months now, and he finally invited his friends over to meet him.Michelle and Ned know next to nothing about Matt, except for that he's Peter Catholic cousin, and he's blind.Of course, they learn a lot more than they expected to about Matt before their visit is over.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: Idiots in Costumes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969786
Comments: 11
Kudos: 492





	Weekend in Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two to my story "Sometimes a Family is Two Idiots in Costumes." It's set after Matt's identity reveal, but the epilogue hasn't happened yet. You could probably read this without reading the first part, but it will make more sense to have context. 
> 
> But if you don't want to read the first part, Matt is Peter's cousin. After Aunt May died, Peter was adopted by Matt, who figured out instantly that Peter was Spiderman. It took a little longer for Peter to learn that Matt was also Daredevil.

“Bad news.” MJ slammed her textbooks down on the table, setting Peter and Ned’s pop cans on a dangerous teeter. Peter’s hands shot out to steady them. 

“My parents have decided that a co-ed sleepover is, of all things, where they draw the line. So my place is not an option for games weekend.”

“But you have the best t.v.,” Peter moaned. And she did. Not a pixel out of place. And the most comfortable couches for optimal potato-behaviour.

“It’s never been a problem before,” Ned insisted. “Why now?”

“Because I’ve never told them you guys were sleeping over. I thought they weren’t going to be home this weekend, but their plans got cancelled. And there wasn’t really a lie I could tell them that would stick. So no staying over at my place.”

“We could buy some wigs to fool them. I bet I’d look great with long hair,” Ned turned his head as if throwing around long locks of hair in the wind. 

“A solid alternative.” Peter tapped his chin. “Option two: I could ask Matt if he’d mind you guys staying over.”

MJ made a face. “Isn’t he super catholic? Won’t he make a stink about me staying over?”

“He’s not that bad. I’ve gone to church with him some Sundays, but he never forces me to do anything. Besides, he trusts me. He’ll believe me when I tell him we’re just friends.”

Not to mention I've seen him wake up because there was a fly in the kitchen, and he couldn't sleep again until it was dead.

“Have you told him about,” Ned looks around the cafeteria, “your, you know. Stuff.”

“No,” Peter lied. “It hasn’t come up.”

In reality, Peter hadn't even gotten out the window as Spiderman before Matt had his identity figured out. They did an awkward dance around each other for months before Matt had gotten hurt, and Peter figured it out. 

Peter trusted MJ and Ned with his secret identity, but he knew how closely Matt guarded his secrets. And Peter didn't know how to keep Spiderman and Matt separate from Matt and Daredevil in conversation. 

So Matt didn't know about Spiderman. At least to MJ and Ned.

“It’s never going to just happen in conversation.” MJ rolled her eyes. “Aunt May didn’t clue into your nighttime activities until after she saw you in the suit. Matt’s only known you for a few months. And he can’t even see.”

Ned snapped his fingers. “True! Have you ever wandered around in the suit with him in the room?”

“Yeah, once or twice.” Usually Matt was also in his own suit, though. “I’ll be sure to ask him tonight about you guys visiting." 

-.-.-

“And they’re just friend coming over?” Matt asked pointedly as he poured some peroxide on the worst of Peter’s scrapes and burns.

Matt insisted that just because Peter had super healing didn't mean he got to avoid the self-penance of peroxide.

Well, he actually said Peter could still get infections, but Peter knew what he'd really meant.

“Yes.” Peter rolled his head back in exasperation, hissing at the pain. "Just friends."

“Good. Because I don’t want to have to repeat what the nuns always told us about mixing reds and blues.”

Peter made a face. “Did they ever consider the same colours mixing together?”

“Probably not,” Matt dumped some peroxide on his broken knuckles before capping the bottle. “Didn’t stop anyone either way. Purple was made. As well as a few other impressive colours.” Matt shook his hands in the air. The bubbles frothing from them reminded Peter of stuffing coming out of an old toy. 

“Would it be an issue if I _was_ dating either Ned or MJ?”

Matt paused in his shaking. “Peter, you know how good my hearing is. I would expect you to at least fuck outside of Hell’s Kitchen if you didn’t want me to know about it.”

Peter blushed at Matt’s bluntness. He knew as much, but it still felt weird for Matt to say it. Matt continued. “But objectively, no. I have no issue. Unless you’re not using condoms.” 

“Stoooop. Stop right now.”

Matt laughed as Peter climbed from the couch to wrap his hands around Matt’s mouth while he clung to his back.

Matt licked his hand, and then flailed to be released. Peter let go, and Matt spat in the sink immediately.

“Have you washed your hands at all today?!”

“Yes,” Peter lied. 

Matt whined.

-.-.-

 **Matt:** Friends still coming over today?

 **Peter:** Yup! : ) As long as it’s still fine with you? No “Big Plans”?

 **Matt:** Nothing huge. I’ll be out tonight though. Just the usual patrol, so I’ll be out late.

 **Peter:** Call if you need any help

 **Matt:** Do your friends know about SM and DD?

 **Peter:** Yes to SM, no to DD. I figure that’s your call to make.

 **Matt:** Thanks, Peter

 **Peter:** BUT consider me a reference for their character :D

 **Matt:** I barely trust your judgement on take out

 **Matt:** I’ll keep it in mind.

-.-.-

Peter heard the deadbolt in the door click and glanced up from the game of Risk. Matt entered the doorway looking sweaty and tired. He wore an old shirt, wrinkled from being in a bag on the rooftop for weeks, waiting for the day when he’d need to return from Devil-ing as Matt. 

“Hi Mr. Murdock.”

“Mr. Leeds. Ms. Jones?

“Present and currently dominating in a game of Risk.”

“Happy to hear it. Did you guys move any furniture?”

“We’re playing a game at the coffee table," Peter said, "so we’ve moved it a little closer to the t.v. Everything else is the same.”

"Nothing sitting around as a tripping hazard?"

Peter glanced around the couch. MJ's bag lying open on the floor. It must've fallen over at some point.

Peter _thwiped_ some webbing to bring it out of the way.

"Nope." Peter responded. “Finally made it back from the gym?” Peter asked as if Matt wasn’t back at least two hours earlier than the usual sunrise-slink-in. "Any bags fight back?”

“Nothing beyond the usual.”

Peter saw the way he was favouring his left side as he walked to his room. “Liar,” he whispered. Matt merely smiled at having his own game thrown back at him.

“I’m sure you’ve already made yourselves at home, but if you need anything else, just let Peter know. I’m going to go shower.”

“Good, because you stink.” Peter said nasally through a pinched nose. 

Matt paused. “I’m just trying to develop something that overpowers your teenage stench.

“Has it worked yet?” Michelle asked, rolling her dice.

“Sadly, no.” Matt turned a baleful look back at her.

“Rude.” Peter chucked one of his fallen cannons at Matt. It missed and hit the floor with a quiet clatter

"Did you just throw something at me?"

"Bitch, maybe."

Matt pointed directly away from the plastic piece. “If I step of that later, I’m disowning you.”

Peter stuck his tongue out at Matt. He saw Matt’s tongue stick out for just a moment before he disappeared into the bathroom. 

After the door closed, Peter scrambled to pick the piece up.

“Who goes to the gym this late anyways?” Ned asked, moving his pieces towards Brazil. “Is anywhere even open this late?”

“Matt’s got a standing invitation to use an old boxing gym in the Kitchen. He’s been going there since he was a kid.”

Ned's face lit up. “Have you taught him any of the moves Daredevil’s been teaching you?” Peter definitely heard laughter from the bathroom before the water turned on.

“Matt sticks to boxing mostly. It’s what his dad did. Besides, if I started teaching Matt MMA, he might start asking questions.”

MJ rolled her dice to attack Peter's empire. “He’s going to figure it out at some point.”

“Maybe so,” Peter said. 

"I think you're scared of accidentally hurting him."

"I'm scared of accidentally hurting most people I fight, MJ," Peter pointed out. "It comes with the whole 'super-strength' thing."

"You sure it's not because he's blind?" MJ raised an eyebrow.

Peter didn't even have to lie to her. "I've seen Matt wail on the bags at the gym. He could definitely kick my ass. The last thing he needs is more fighting skills."

-.-.-

Peter woke up bright and early to start breakfast but he still wasn’t the first person up. 

That prize went to Matt who came down from the roof, soaking wet. 

“How’s the weather out there?” Peter asked, scrambling some eggs, and not even looking up. 

“Might be the apocalypse,” Matt said conversationally as he grabbed some coffee from the perk. “It was pitch dark - couldn't see a thing, and I could swear I smelt something burning.”

“My bacon!” Peter shrieked, opening the oven. 

“And it’s raining.” Matt said with a smile.

“What were you doing up there?” Ned asked.

“Some yoga. I was a little stiff from the gym yesterday. I find stretching always helps. And I didn’t want to wake you guys because you were up late.” 

“Did we keep you up?” MJ asked. 

“No, you weren’t that loud. I slept fine.” The toaster popped, and Matt grabbed a piece before Peter could slap his hand away. 

“Give that back! Make your own toast!”

“No. It’s mine. I bought it.”

“You bought the bread! I made the toast. It’s mine!”

Matt held it above his head, shirt riding up with the movement.

Ned gasped. “Woah Matt. What happened?” Matt paused in confusion, and Peter took the opportunity to spider-leap to get the toast back. Or at least half of it. 

Matt shoved the remaining half in his mouth before Peter could get it, too.

“You’ve got like, crazy scars all over your chest," Ned explained

“Oh, those. I got into an accident when I was a kid.” 

“Must’ve been a bad one.” MJ observed. “Some of those scars look pretty fresh.”

“Well you know what they say,” Peter set down breakfast in front of his friends, “Some scars never heal.”

Ned made a face “That’s about emotions, Peter."

Matt grabbed the other half of his toast from the pile on the table.

“Nah, he’s right.”

Peter glanced nervously at his friends to see if they noticed Matt’s uncanny toast-sense, but if they did, they didn’t say anything. 

Conversation switched to Matt’s work as MJ began to scope out where Matt stood on activism in the city. Based on how she warmed up to him, he wasn’t lacking. 

Peter wouldn't be surprised if they had an internship all arranged before the weekend was over. 

As breakfast went on, Peter noticed a tension growing in Matt's shoulders. Like something was irritating him. Or he was preparing for something to happen. 

Peter tried to reach out with his own senses, but came up with nothing. And Matt wasn’t making an excuse to leave, so whatever was happening couldn’t be that bad. Peter waited. 

Then the front door opened without even a knock. 

Huh. Peter knew he’d locked it last night. Could it be Foggy? Foggy had a key.

“You won’t believe the morning I just had,” a voice shouted from the entry-way, and a collar ratted viciously. It wasn’t Foggy. 

Matt cocked his head. “Who-Clint?”

A scoff. “Of course it’s me. Did your head get rattled around in that helmet of yours last night?” 

_Rattled like the tumblers of the lock you just picked, Clint?_ Peter thought, and mourned that he couldn’t share that particularly witty comeback.

“Our appointment isn’t until 10,” Matt said with confusion plastered on his face.

“Appointment? What are you-,” Clint trailed off as he walked into the apartment and noticed four faces looking at him instead of the two he expected. 

“Puppy!” Peter and Ned both shouted as they went to pet a wet and panting Lucky. 

“Our appointment,” Clint stammered. “Right. I must’ve put it in my calendar wrong. Are you...busy? Now? I’ve already got the rest of my day booked with…stuff.”

Matt face palmed, but thankfully everyone else was focused on Lucky. 

“I’ll meet you at the usual place in half an hour?”

“Sound good. Bye.” Clint took a reluctant Lucky away from the kids and left. He popped his head back in. “Sorry.” The door closed and locked itself again. 

That was kind of Clint.

Matt sighed and traced his fingers over his watch. “Better go get ready. Thanks for breakfast, Peter.”

Matt left the apartment not long after their unexpected guest had. “I don't know how long I'll be with Clint, but I'm also getting drinks with Foggy and Karen tonight, so I might not be home if you’re going out. Also, your favourite street meat vendor might be at the park today. If you’re lucky.” Matt hiked his duffel bag higher onto his shoulder.

“I’ll call if we need anything.”

“You’d better. Have fun.”

-.-.-

“This isn’t what I meant,” Matt growled. His fists stung, and his ankles ached. The fire escape he'd jumped from had been wet, and he didn't land as steady as he'd planned to. “When I said to call if you needed anything, I meant on the phone. For something stupid and menial. Like forgetting your wallet."

Four men were knocked out in the alleyway, and one was writhing with pepper spray in his eyes courtesy of MJ. Matt's eyes were watering, despite attempting to keep his distance from the cloud of spray. Not that anyone noticed because of the scarf around his face, and an oversized hoodie up around his head. 

“Well I’m sorry,” Peter grumbled, kicking the pepper sprayed guy to knock him out, too. “I wasn’t quite able to get my phone out when we had five guns pointed at us. Figured I’d shout for help into the night like everyone else in this part of the city”

“Four guns. And a crowbar.” Matt corrected.

Peter made a wordless, frustrated noise at Matt instead of responding. 

Matt made one back. 

“Peter, is that-“ MJ didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Because it sure sounded like Peter’s guardian, but the fighting that they just saw – that was definitely Daredevil.

Matt tugged the scarf off, tucking it into his hoodie. And if MJ and Ned had any doubts about who their rescuer was, they were immediately dashed. 

“Thought I taught you how to fight as a civilian,” Matt accused Peter, his eyes as blank as ever.

“I can’t take out five armed criminals myself while protecting my friends without looking suspicious.”

“I just stole my friends’ clothes and ran out of a bar. People can explain away anything if they want to.” Matt insisted. “Besides, you had MJ and her Pepper spray. And Ned has a handy little key chain in his pocket that seems like it could do some damage. But it’s really just for the aesthetic, isn’t it, Ned?” Matt smirked. 

“Yeah. I love cats.” Ned squeaked, having likely made the same connections as MJ. 

“Speaking of the pepper spray, my eyes are burning." Matt surveyed the group. "Let’s go.”

He didn’t even wait for a response before sauntering down the alley, leading them the rest of the way through the shortcut Peter had taken them down before they'd been jumped. 

The three teenagers fumbled to follow him.

The only sound they made was from their footsteps. Matt took the winding paths without hesitation, and they didn't run into anyone else. It definitely wasn't a coincidence. 

After a few minutes, Matt told Peter to text Foggy to say the crisis was averted, but he wasn’t getting his hoodie back anytime soon.

Peter's face scrunched up. “It's not even dirty."

“No, but it’s so cozy. I ain’t giving it up easily.”

Peter shook his head and made a 'This guy,' gesture at Matt to his friends.

“Peter-“ Ned started, but Matt interrupted. 

“Wait until we get inside, please.” 

Silence overtook the group once more before Peter snorted at his phone. 

“Foggy says you’re a terrible friend and that there better not be any bodily fluids on his sweater. Karen says you can keep the scarf because you look cute in it.”

“Tell Karen thank you, and Foggy that he’s rude and I quit.”

Once they got into range of their apartment, Matt took Peter’s elbow, and began to shorten his strides. He explained that his neighbours would recognize him. People tended to remember the blind lawyer living in their penthouse.

It was Peter who unlocked the door to their apartment building, Matt explaining that he'd left his keys in his jacket at the bar. 

Peter apologized again, for ruining his evening, but Matt just ruffled his hair. "Better that you called me than if you didn't. You probably saved me from having a bad hangover tomorrow. So I should be really be thanking you."

Matt grabbed a beer from the fridge, before leaning on the counter. “Well, who’s first?”

Ned, practically vibrating, piped up. “You’re a superhero. Like Peter!”

Matt made a face. “Don’t use that word in this house. It’s vigilante.”

“You’re Daredevil.” MJ announced. 

“Ding ding. Got it in one.”

Matt gave an abridged version of events. Blinded. Also got powers. Adopted Peter. Turns out he had powers too. Some awkward months in between. Cool dramatic identity reveals. Now they were here. 

“So cool,” Ned whispered to Peter. 

“So secrets and superpowers run in the family, then?” MJ asked.

Matt's face fell. “Don’t get mad at Peter. He didn’t tell you guys about Daredevil because I asked him not to. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you. In fact, he trusts you enough that I can trust Daredevil’s identity won’t be spread outside these walls after tonight. Otherwise I would've left right after saving your asses.”

They agreed. Daredevil who?

“Alright.” Mat chugged the rest of his beer. “Now I’m going to go try to get the smell of pepper spray out of my nose."

-.-.-

The next morning, Ned and MJ wake up to Matt making breakfast, moving through the kitchen with more than just familiarity of the space. He ducked around Peter and open cupboard doors with ease, not hesitating in any of his movements. MJ and Ned watched from the island to avoid getting in their way. 

“What’s your sniffer say?” Peter asked holding up an avocado to Matt. “Are they ready?”

With all the gravitas of a master chef, Matt licked his finger and held it in the air. “Not that one. The big one in the bowl is ripe, though. No not that one. The other- yeah.” 

“No yoga today?” MJ asked as Matt handed her orange juice. She raised an eyebrow.

“You had it yesterday.” Matt gestured to the juice. “Did you not want it today?”

“No, I was just surprised is all.” 

Matt nodded. “No yoga. I’m heading to church this morning. That’s my meditation. You are all welcome to come, if you want.”

“Not today. Thank you, Matt.” Peter answered with a smile. “Say hi to Father Lantom for me.” 

“Will do.” 

“MJ and Ned will probably be gone by the time you get back. We’re going to do some sightseeing before we head back to Queens.”

“We?”

“I figured it was a good opportunity for Spiderman to patrol.”

“You know who to call if you need help.”

“Yep. I’ll even be sure to call you on your phone this time."

“What? No. Call Wade. He’s in the area. And he misses you. I refuse to be within five miles of him eating tacos, let alone eat them with him.”

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

"I already have. Many times, in fact."

Ned interrupted. “Thanks for breakfast, Matt. You didn't have to."

Matt beamed. 

“Anytime. Your friends are so nice Peter. Why do they hang out with you?”

“Hardee-har. You just didn't want them to make fun of your terrible cereal selection. Now get dressed. You’re gonna be late for church.”

“As long as you arrive before the first hymn is done, you’re not late.” Matt insisted, but went to his room to get changed anyways. 

He emerged in a suit and tie, giving Peter a side-hug, as he thanked MJ and Ned for visiting. 

"It was nice to get to know you guys. You're welcome anytime." Matt left with his white cane echoing in the hall, growing fainter by the second.

MJ saw the way Peter looked equally embarrassed and happy. She could never compare it to the way Peter had interacted with Aunt May, but it was something special on it's own. “You two are good for each other," she said eventually

Peter's full-mouthed smile was enough of an answer.

They all knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I didn't expect to write more of this story, but it's my Emotional Support AU at this point. So oops.
> 
> Please let me know what you think :) Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
